Just Dance!
by Melili101
Summary: Tawni has no one to take her to the annual Condor Studios dance. Or does she? Sweet SWAC fanfic with both Channy and Chawni. How do I do it? Read and review please! ;P
1. The Grand Plan

**I don't own SWAC At All! Wish I did though.... **

**This is a short Chapter Sorry! No Flames Please, My first Fanfic**

* * *

"Sonny!" I called. Where was that girl when I needed her? Which was once in a blue moon. Shouldn't she be grateful helping THE Tawni Hart?

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

" Oh, we are so good."

Gosh. She was blowing me off to argue with Him?

" Tawni, I'm in my morning ritual." Sonny Said with an attitude. One word. One affect. CDCobssesion. "Whatevs, look I need help finding a date to the Condor Studios dance. I want to make a tween gladiator jealous and…"  
" Yeah, I think you're pretty." She said dreamily. Of course. I took her off her daily dose of Chad.

"Ladies."

"Sonny." "

"Chad."

I can't do this right now! Sonny is the only one who'll give me good advice. She really needs to lay off the Chad. " Could the greatest actor of our generation- but certainly not the cutest."( I thought that last part.)  
Please go practice so no can claim his throne?" I tried (and failed!) to say sweetly. " Well some one doesn't want me here!" he said.

Sometimes I thought that he was the only boy who could see right through me. I started to vomit. Tawni this is Chad, not gladiator. "Well I wouldn't have to not want you here if you weren't here!" I crossed out Sonny's name. Should I ask Chad?

"Hello, Chad?" I hated going over to Macenzie falls. "Blondie?" "What are you doing here?"

**Chad's POV**

I was very suprised to see Tawni here. Maybe another I have another victim of CDCobsession.  
"Look." she said. " Don't flatter yourself. I'm here because I have a proposition." She said without one tone of emotion.  
I could see she meant buisness." I need a date to the Condor studios dance and I need you to go with me." " Before you say anything let me tell you why." I was listening attentively.

" A. I want to make a tween gladiator jealous."  
"B. This will make Sonny jealous." She said.  
Those seemed like pretty good reasons. " I guess I could go with you Blondie." I smiled. She did too, for a second.

**Tawni's Pov**

Wow, he actually agreed. "I am so excited! To uh, make Sonny jealous!" I blurted. Me and my big mouth. " So I hope you wear something that matches with red." I said quickly.

**Chad's Pov**

" No prob Blondie, anything for you... and the cause that will make Sonny jealous!" I said quite loudly. " You know Blondie , why do every time we talk we have to include Sonny?" I said starting to look deeply inside her beatiful Hazel eyes. Ignore the beatiful part .

**Tawni's Pov**

" Uh.. well.. seeing that you two are..Uh." I started to whisper. " Romanticly interested and all." I swallowed those words. Hard. Huh, I never noticed how a beatiful shade of blue Chad's eye's are. Maybe Sonny had a point." Well in our next conversatiion I dare you not to say her name once." He said with a playful look in his eyes." How will I live on not saying Sonny's name?" I said sarcasticly. " I shall count the ways." We both started busting out laughing.

While we were LOLing I saw Sonny. "Uh Chad, Ixnay on Sonny-Ay." I pointed with my eyes. "Well, I have to go convince Sonny nothing happened." I said. " Tawni?"" Did anything happen?" He asked. I smiled. " Anything you want Chad Dylan Goldfarb." I said then walked away. It was nice to see Chad Dylan Cooper uncomfortable around Girls.

* * *

**Well isn't this the start of a beatiful friendship? R&r Please, yes I accept anonymous! **


	2. Oh No She Didn't!

**Well isn't this the start of a beautiful friendship? R&r Please, yes I accept anonymous!**

**I still don't own SWAC!!!! :P ****Here's Chapter two!

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

**"**_Why in the world would they be laughing like that?" _I thought to myself. There she is now. " Tawni, what were you and Chad laughing about?" I asked. He belonged to me! I mean not literally but you know what I mean.... As if reading my mind Tawni said: " Sonny there's nothing to worry about! Let's go eat cookie dough!" I smiled. Sometimes she could jump from a mean,conceited person to a good friend. In twelve words or less. I laughed out loud. I was being Paranoid. Tawni's and Chad's Ego combined would kill them before they knew what hit them.

**Tawni's POV**

Whew. That was close. Sonny seems a little to confident. But whatever. When we go to the dressing room guess who we find? Have I ever told you why he calls me Blondie? Well it all happened on the set of the Goody Gang.... _"She demands only those kind of cookies!" _Even back then she was my manager_. _You see the only kind of cookies I ate back then were Blondies and I just happened to be a blond. And Chad teased me about it all the time. "Tawni?" Sonny asked. " Helloooo."

**Sonny's POV**

That Chad! Always thinking of me. But, alas I have plans with Tawni. " Listen Chad if you're here for me I have to..."" I'm not here for you I'm here For Tawni." He said. " Sonny Can you wait a while? Very important things to do." She said. " Whab.. well... I... Uh.." I stammered. " Ciao!" She said and then she went away. She could jump from a good friend to a backstabber in One word. Or Less.

**Tawni's POV**

"Chad, Where are you taking me?" I asked eagerly. " I need help buying a suit. Who would be better to ask than the queen of fashion?" He said. "Come on, let's go CDG." I teased. We went to about to 20 stores before we found the right one." Perfect!" I cheered. It was a beautiful Tux that had an orange tie and orange lining that didn't male him look like an orange! " Wow, you look handsome Chad!" Then I immediently shut my mouth. I forgot we were dealing with someone with a big ego. " Thanks Tawni, you know if you love me just say it." he joked. " I don't love you at all. At least not like Sonny."

**Chad's POV**

" Well if I knew Sonny she would jump at the first chance to kiss you." She said. It was silence until we left the store." You wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked. Please Say yes. " Sure Chaddy,I made you spend 1,000 dollars for me, So I'll Spend 20 bucks on you!" She chirped. I wish I hadn't asked. We went to Mcdonalds (Which I don't Own either.) and she ordered Two Big Macs , One Mcflurry,(Oreo), One Sundae, (Caramel), and three Mchickens. All for herself. I'm just gonna share with her. " So Blondie," and that's how the conversation began we talked about our personal lives and before we met on the Goody gang and all that Stuff. Before we knew it the store was closing. (Not the drive thru.) "Come on Chad! I gotta go!" She said. We were at Condor Studios. " Bye Chaddy" She said and left. any other girl would've kissed me. Not her, Man I love her mystery!


	3. The Wonderful Wizard

**Well isn't this the start of a beautiful friendship? R&r Please, yes I accept anonymous!**

**I still don't own SWAC!!!! :P Every time Wee touch belongs to Cascada! ****Here's Chapter three!!!!

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I was very nervous. One, because I was going to a public event with a girl. Two, That girl was Tawni. Tawni Hart. Three, My plan is to make Sonny Jealous, and if it does not go well the media will Kill me. _Look what you got yourself into Chaddy. _He would have short, direct conversations with Sonny. "_Leave them wanting more."_ his mom always said. He thought about last night, How he and Tawni Connected. She had certainly left him wanting more. He chuckled to himself and made his way to So Random. This would a heck of a night.

**Tawni's Pov**

I was wearing a dress similar to the one I wore to " Prom". But this one was long and it was in red. As I was putting on makeup I began Singing along with the radio:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'cause everytime we touch,_  
_I get this feeling,_  
_& everytime we kiss,_  
_I swear I could fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side. _

_'Cause every time we touch,_  
_I feel this static,_  
_And every time we kiss,_  
_I reach for the sky,_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_  
_I can't let you go,_  
_Want you in my life._

_Techno Music  
_Where I was Jamming!!

_Your arms are my castle_  
_Your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_The good and the bad times_  
_We've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall  
_  
_'Cuz every time we touch,_  
_I get this feeling,_  
_and every time we kiss,_  
_I swear i can fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_need you by my side _

_'Cause every time we touch,_  
_I feel this static,_  
_And every time we kiss,_  
_I reach for the sky,_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_  
_I can't let you go,_  
_want you in my life,_

_'Cause every time we touch,_  
_I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
__I swear I could fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side._

_Whoa,_ did that mean something? " Wow, Tawni you look-" Nico began to say. "It'll be any moment 'till Sonny walks in in 3,2,1... and she did.

But she was wearing a light purple dress that looked icky against her skin. At least the spotlight was still mines. But she looked decent becaus of the black bow in the middle. She looked Sad, What happened?

Then Chad walked in.

I smiled, He stared, Sonny looked sick. Oh,Well.

* * *

**What Did Happen? Read Next Chapter 4 !!!**


	4. Between

****

**What Happened? Read Please!! This is before Chad and Sonny reached So Random!! I still don't own SWAC!!!! :P  
Also Missing Parts From the Previous Chapter!!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was so exited! I know this is last minute but... I was thinking of asking Chad to go to the dance with me!I mean He's got no one else to go with! Does he_? Maybe Tawni is gonna go with him him_... a small voice in my head said_. No._

I was going to ask him. Then he came. Why was Chad on his way to So Random? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!! the girlish part in my head screamed. " Um, Chad?" I said. He looked so handsome! Who picked out his Tux? maybe it was Tawni? I Can't believe she did that for me! I am going to have to thank her. Maybe she'll be my Maid of honor at my wedding. I stood there thinking. _Ally is nice name. So is Chris. Ally and Chris Cooper.  
Ally Alexis Cooper. Chis Taylor Cooper._

****

**Chad's POV **

Sonny called out my name but then she went blank. " Sonny?" I said, Not putting any emphasis on how creeped out I was. She was trying to tell me something.

" Listen, Chad will you go to the dance with me?" She said while giving me those puppy eyes and reminding me why I 'm doing this. " Listen Sonny, I have to go. Can we finish this conversation after the dance?" I said trying to be funny.

" Chad." she said seriously " Tell me why you can't go with me." I sighed. And Stalled. " How about Grady." I said. " Chad Dylan Cooper!!" She screamed. Wow, she never screamed. I have to tell the truth. " Uh, hiim going wih tahi." Is exactly what it sounded like. " Oh, Well have fun."She said. She looked like a wilted flower. I was tempted to run after her and tell her I lo- Like her.

" Wait, Sonny!" I yelled. I wished I shut my mouth. " Yes?" She suddenly burst with an explosion of hope. " You look pretty?" It came out in more of a question form. She turned away. And I just kept walking.  
Then I stopped in my tracks.

My phone buzzed.

_I saw ur little Conversation with Sonny.  
ur ging wit tawni?  
i'll tell c u dance  
bi CDC_

It was an unknown number. All my Mackenzie falls cast numbers were there. _Probably a crazy fan.  
_I just caught up with Sonny. For the rest of the walk we were silent. When we finally there I saw her. I was speechless. For once in My life._ Remember your goal Chaddy._ But once in a while, we need to get distracted.


	5. Party

**The Time has come for the party. Many questions are going through your head. Who is the mystery texter? Will Sonny even Go? Where is the Channy? In time your questions will be answered.  
PS. This Year all My stories Titles will be songs. These songs belong 2 Ciara, Miranda Cosgrove, and Cascada. I'll update soon!**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Those are the only words that I can think of now. You see, After we left the Studio the limo was.... How can I say? _Awkward. Tense. Uncomfortable. _Well at least for Me, Sonny, and Chad. Nico kept on flirting with Portlyn ( unsuccessfully), Grady was ranting on and on about how the driver crushed his sandwich ( I quote;  
"The best thing after sliced bread!", his words not mine) and Sonny just stayed quiet and kept "looking" at the window that so happened to be in Chad's direction. Blech.

Chad tried to make conversation but all attemps were drowned out by Grady's ranting. I finally took myself out of deep thought and said: " Grady! if that was the best thing since sliced bread, why don't you try making it _better _than sliced Bread." He looked like he was thinking for a moment and said: " Thanks Tawni! Wait 'till the driver sees this!" I rolled my eyes playfully and looked at Chad. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.  
_Oh Grady!_

**Chad's POV**

It was kind of funny when Grady said that, But I didn't expect to start laughing like I was crazy. And what also didn't expect was for Tawni to join me also. We were laughing like hyenas;and I swear I saw Sonny giggle. The weird thing is  
is that they don't hold the Condor Studios dance in Condor Studios. I know! Anyway it was 7:30, that meant it was time for my mirror check. You see, I check to see if my Hotness didn't wear off yet.  
" Chad!" It was the first word Sonny said all evening.  
" Didn't you already check how you look when you were home?" I was about to open my mouth to explain to her the concept of a mirror check but Tawni said:  
" He's doing a mirror check, duh. It's when you look in the mirror to see how much Hotness you still have left. That's why I look in the Mirror all the time." She smirked. " Aren't I right Chaddy?" She said giddily. " Yeah, she's right Sonny." I said, my gaze right on her. To my amazement, She looked right back at me. it lasted for a couple of seconds the driver annouced that we were there. Again, my phone buzzed.

_I C U like br8king  
Hearts. If U did this 4  
money the U wud B  
rich  
- U'll figure dis out  
__  
_Who is this person?

**Sonny's POV**

Ugh. I see them walking in there like they own the place. Is it wrong to feel so jealous? I feel so bitter. Maybe I should of made a move. I should've stopped arguing and Started talking. Ugh. I feel so stupid. I sould've been bolder. I hope I have learned from my mistakes. I have the urge to watch- No,Observe those two. But I have to have fun, right?

**Tawni's POV**

Wow! I didn't expect there to be this much publicity and Cute boys! but I couldn't hear myself talk so I decided to text Chad so the poparazzi couldn't listen to our conversation.

_So Many Cute boys and poprazzi!  
At least U like one of those 2  
- Tawni_

_Tawni don't say that around me! I might  
get jealous. Meet me the punch table  
- Chad_

_The great CDC getting jealous!  
Btw Ive bee here 30 min and  
I have 8 boys #s PS. Im coming  
- Tawni_

_I went over the plan and Im nervous.  
Pep talk?  
- Chad_

_You can do it Chad! She loves U!  
Be Urself. and Ur pretty Gr8!  
Now go!  
- Tawni_

**Tawni's POV**

You see, The Plan was to make sure Sonny had feelings for me. My hands were clammy and I could taste the sweat in my mouth. Before I left to find Sonny, Tawni kissed me on the cheek and Said " Go get em tiger." She left chuckling and My cheecks were warm. I looked around and I saw her nowhere. I asked Tawni. Nico. Grady. Then I realized who I should've asked first. The weird girl. She Knew where everyone was. I found her in a vent above The punch table.  
" Where's Sonny?' I demanded.  
" Last time I saw her she was on the dancefloor." She said  
I knew she was lying because I Chad Dylan Cooper, could not have missed her. a  
Yet there she was dancing like a purple Angel on the dancefloor. I guessed Wg ( weird girl ) noticed me staring too long. " Rock on Chad?" she questioned. I got out of my trance and said.  
" Don't you mean Earth to Chad?" I said totally confused.  
" If you say something enough, it happens." She said with a smirk and closed the vent.

Whatever. I shook all Negative thoughts and made my way toward the dance floor. _She likes likes me,She likes me._ I hoped whatever WG said had the same effect with thinking. I was just about to talk to her when the DJ said:  
This is for all the young couples out there. We'll choose one to be our spotlight dancers!" I looked at Sonny. Sonny looked at me until Tawni came and so rudely interrupted.  
"Chad! We have to go! because..." She started to say. " There goes our couple!" I heard a voice say. Suddenly I noticed the spotlight was on me. And Tawni


End file.
